<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>arrivederci by taikogane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910458">arrivederci</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikogane/pseuds/taikogane'>taikogane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FE3H, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post Timeskip, There is no plot, just some hand holding, very light angst, wholesome I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikogane/pseuds/taikogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>arrivederci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the monastery crumbled under their feet as they began their small journey through garreg mach one last time.  a rough, battered hand travelled shakily to entangle his fingers with more softer, bruised ones.  it was too special of an occasion that they had discarded their worn out gloves and little specs of armor that had started to rust-  carefully trekking their way through the debris that fell from the decaying ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>this was it.  this feeling of peace was desired by both.</p><p> </p><p>hand in hand, watching their academy lives tumble to the ground in chunks of concrete and glass.  this moment would be the most memorable to them.</p><p> </p><p>“ professor.. ”  there it was.  that old nickname the king couldn’t seem to stop calling the other.  it brought back nostalgia to his monastery days as the archbishop remenised for a moment,  taking his sweet time before preparing a response.  “ that title is of no use to me now.  please,  byleth is fine. ”</p><p> </p><p>the king wondered if he would end up being thrown away without a care like byleth did to his title as professor.  of course,  the archbishop would never commit such an act to his ‘ beloved student ’,  but that thought kept coming back occasionally as he conversed.</p><p> </p><p>“ of course,  byleth. ”  dimitri flashed a small smile towards the latter-  his tired expression becoming more brightened as byleth returned the gesture.  “ ah,  look.  the cathedral is over there,  prof—  byleth.. ”  the little slip of the tongue caused him great embarrassment,  but he had been relieved to find byleth letting out a muffled chortle from it.</p><p> </p><p>without any other words,  they began to make their way to the disintegrating cathedral,  their fingers still intertwined despite how clammy they seemed to have become.</p><p> </p><p>his sealike hues oozed with forlorn despite how elated he really was,  and the archbishop seemed to notice that;  gently squeezing his hand in reassurance.  of course the voices of the deceased weren’t permanently out of his head,  but paltry acts of kindness were enough to temporarily erase the existence of his entombed relatives.</p><p> </p><p>the two had settled into the battered cathedral,  propping their upper bodies on some of the smooth debris as they had sat themselves down to enjoy the scenery one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“ you know, ”  the archbishop whispered out.  his mint green hair pooled around his cheek as he rested the side of his head against the king’s shoulder.  it was a bittersweet moment that could most certainly cause a scandal if others had seen the two in such a predicament.</p><p> </p><p>“ this moment- ”  he paused.  “ will certainly be our last.  is this truly what you want,  king dimitri? ”  that question seemed to surface for a while as dimitri began to contemplate.  the people who relied on him,  and the citizens of faerghus-  all wouldn’t want to hear that their dear king had gone deceased.  but no matter how many depended on him,  this was really what he desired most.</p><p> </p><p>“ having the privilege to lay by your side,  hand in hand, ” he brought their entwined hands up to his lips,  pressing a kiss onto every knuckle his trembling lover had.  “ awaiting our demise..  of course this is what i want.  if it means to fall alongside you then i will gladly succumb to my fate. ”</p><p> </p><p>the cracked ceiling that dangled a few meters from their heads threatened to collapse,  excess rubble dwindled around their weakened bodies.</p><p> </p><p>a whisper followed by a meeting of lips came forth,  the concrete ceiling crashing down onto the two lovers.  hand in hand,  their final words weren’t left unheard.</p><p> </p><p>“ arrivederci. ”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>